Home
by Newbie08
Summary: <html><head></head>This was inspired by the final scene of tonight's episode 7x02 "Montreal." Takes place a few weeks in the future.</html>


**This is inspired by tonight's episode, but mainly the final scene with Castle and Beckett. This is set a few weeks into the future, but before the actual wedding. Just a little something I think should be cleared up before they reach the altar.**

**As always comments and constructive criticism are welcome. This is not edited so all mistakes are courtesy of me. **

**That is all. Hope you all enjoy it. :)**

Why Kate was nervous she'll never understand. It's not as if this isn't something she and Castle haven't talked about before. Perhaps she's nervous because this is the first time something had actually been done about it. Or perhaps it's because somewhere deep down she feels the ground they are currently on isn't as solid as she might think it is.

But deep down she knows. She knows this is a long time coming. Part of her even wishes she had done something about it sooner. Regardless of her reasoning in the past, she knows now is the time. She knows that this is it.

Kate feels Castle's hand settle heavily over hers on the seat between them in the taxi, causing her to glance over at him and cease the chewing of her lower lip. She's pretty sure she nibbled the corner of it raw but she really doesn't care at this point. When she nixed the idea of either of them driving, she knew she had him worried yet she really couldn't blame him for that. Thinking back on it she realized she probably should've driven to keep her mind focused on something else. _"Ah well,"_ she thought, _"What's done is done."_

He has yet to look at her, choosing instead to take in the scenery around them during the drive. Surely he must know by now where they are headed, yet he hasn't said a word. Instead, Kate realizes, he is probably working his mind into overdrive thinking of every type of scenario as to why they are going _there._ The sudden layer of thin sweat in his palm causes the top of her hand to become clammy.

Lovely.

Finally, _finally_, the taxi pulls over the curb. Before Kate gets out she tells the driver to stay put, keep the meter running for they will only be a few minutes, and she'll tip him generously if he does. The driver puts the car in park and lets them out.

"Kate, I do-…." Castle tries to speak but her soft finger to his lips halts any words trying to escape. She hates how tense he becomes under her touch; they were supposed to be better than this by now. They were supposed to be moving forward, yet to Kate this suddenly felt like a huge mistake.

She sighed softly before saying, "I know, Castle. I know." Kate tucked her loose tresses behind her ears before starting again. "I know you don't know, but please just come with me so I can explain."

At Castle's nod of approval Kate slipped her hand into his, twining their fingers together before tugging him into the building. They took the stairs, all four flights up, never separating their contact. Hope and warmth bloomed in Kate's chest. Perhaps this was going to work out after all.

Stopping at the door to turn around, Kate looked up into his eyes before asking, "You ready?" His response was a small smile and nod of his head. With that she turned around, took the key from her coat pocket and led them into her apartment.

Kate walked them over to the island where one small box was located and placed her key upon the tile countertop, noticing the slight echo it made.

"Kate, I don't get it." His voice carried, making his tone seem louder than it should have been. He walked a few steps away from her at the island before turning back to her. "Your apartment. It's empty."

She shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal and headed towards him in what used to be her living room. "I know, Castle. That's what I want to talk about."

"You brought me to your empty apartment, to talk about your empty apartment?" The skepticism in his voice did not go unnoticed. But then again, she really couldn't blame the guy either.

In all the times they've talked about what she planned on doing with her apartment, she never actually gave a definitive answer. Every time it was discussed, it was always because he brought it up. And every time she replied with a nonchalant attitude, a lift of her shoulders or an _"I haven't really thought about it."_ After a while Castle just quit asking about, hoping for a moment like this. The moment she was ready to talk about what their future held.

"Look, Castle. I know we've never actually discussed what I was going to do with this place. But to be honest, I've always known what I wanted to do; I was just too scared to actually do it."

Castle reached up, placing his hand upon her cheek, silently willing her eyes to find his. His thumb making small circles high on her cheek bone, feeling her lashes tickle the tip of it. His other hand coming to rest upon her hip before he whispered, "Kate, talk to me."

Kate looked up, her glossy eyes suddenly shining in the slight moonlight coming through the window. She took a deep breath before starting, hoping all the words made sense. "I started doubting us while you were missing, and I hate myself for it. I hate that my insecurities made me question _everything_ that we've been through."

She sighed heavily at the hurt she seen his Castle's eyes; the hurt she made him feel. But tonight wasn't about that. "Then you came back and after a while it finally started to feel normal again."

Castle dropped his hand from her face and rested it on her other hip, pulling her closer. Even though they're together, they still held back from certain intimacies. Part of finding themselves again included limited touches, limited kisses, making them feel like they were in the beginning stages again. Back when holding her hand felt forbidden yet the thrill that ran through him was still the same as it always was.

They knew when they agreed to find their footing again that it wasn't going to be easy. Yet even though it was hard, to be so invested in someone but feel like the relationship was brand new, they both knew the reward would be so great. They weren't working toward discovering who they were as a couple anymore. They were working their way toward a life together. A life they both dreamed of having yet never thought it to be possible to have.

"So, a few weeks ago I placed some ads online and in the papers to get rid of my things. I wanted to get rid of everything from this life I had here while you were away." She sniffled quietly and sent him a soft smile when he pulled her into him, his hands tightening ever so slightly on her hips, holding her in place.

"I just wanted to be home, Castle. Home, at the loft, with you." Castle knew it wasn't something they've allowed themselves to do recently. He was actually beginning to think they wouldn't do it again until the wedding. But he just couldn't contain himself any longer.

Bending his head ever so slightly, he brought his lips to hers. The love he had for this woman came rushing up from some place deep down within his chest and there was no way he could contain it. It was strong and passionate and the little moan she released when one hand squeezed her hip that much more was almost more than he could take. _Almost._

His other hand cradled her skull for a tiniest bit of a second before he eased the pressure of his lips, effectively slowing down what had just started. Castle gave her a moment to catch her breath, truth be told he needed it too. His forehead rested upon hers before Kate opened her eyes, this time they were shining for a different reason. "You ready to go?" He whispered. "The cab is still waiting." He felt her nod against his head before they separated.

Kate followed as Castle headed towards the island in the kitchen, picking up the small box from its resting place on the counter top. Kate opened the door for him before following him out and shutting the door, locking the key inside.

They made it down the four flights of stairs in contented silence, soft smiles plastered on both of their faces, before heading out into the cool New York night towards their waiting taxi.

Once they were both situated inside the cab, Castle by one window, his hand wrapped around Kate's as she snuggled into his side, and the box settled on the available seat next to her, they looked up. The driver looked at them through the rearview window asking, "Where to?"

Kate looked up at Castle, smiled softly, and then turned her attention to the driver before stating softly. "Just take us home."


End file.
